


Poems of the Last Quarter Moon

by Kalira



Category: Kagen no Tsuki ~Last Quarter (2004), 下弦の月 | Kagen no Tsuki | Last Quarter of the Moon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Haiku, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of poems of varying topic and mood.





	1. Soul's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry forms within:  
~Haiku  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5, should encapsulate an image and emotion.  
~Tanka  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5-7-7, should encapsulate an image and emotion.
> 
> I'll update with a new poem on Sunday any time I have one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Adam/Mizuki; souls bound after death and forever

Music calls, heart sings  
soul's memory held in death  
waning moon shines bright  
two held apart reunite  
soul's bond lives on unbroken


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Tomoki's perspective of the changes in Mizuki post-movie

Everything has changed  
eyes once warm now show moon's light  
bright soul slipped in song  
my love returned to our life  
yet she will never be mine


End file.
